This invention relates to a process for the production of thiazolinone-(2)-carboxylic acid esters.
It is known that enamino esters of the .beta.-anilino crotonic acid ester type will undergo an intermolecular reaction with S.sub.2 Cl.sub.2 to give the corresponding disulphide, but will not react by an intramolecular cyclisation to give the corresponding thiazathiole (Ann. 675, 154 (1964)).